


no hero of yours

by whiplash (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whiplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Puck never intends to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hero of yours

“No means no,” she snaps, lips twisting unhappily and nails like claws as she shoves him away. A total bitch, Santana, and a cock tease at that. But fine, whatever. It’s not like Puck needs her; when you’re a sex shark there is always plenty of fish in the sea.

He turns to leave, glancing over his shoulder – just, you know, to make sure she’s not about to throw something at his head – and falters for a moment as he sees her sinking down on her bed.

She looks like a puppet that’s had its strings cut. It’s kinda creepy.

xxx

Brittany spits, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand like a boy. Puck frowns down at her as he tucks himself back in, careful not to get his shorties caught in the zipper.

“What?” he asks. “I taste bad or something?”

She blinks up at him; all puffy lips, messy hair and glassy eyes. Puck sighs and, without waiting for a reply, turns to the sink to wash his hands. When he looks up, he meets her eyes in the mirror.

“It’s not on the list,” she says, as if that explains everything. “Coach Sylvester would be mad.”

xxx

He has a handful of other go-to-Cheerios and gets to first, second, third and even forth base without too much effort. For a bunch of cheer leaders they’re sure lacking in cheer though. One girl even starts crying afterwards and that’s when Puck decides that he’s gone off Cheerios.

It’s the wrong season for cougars though and he’s already made out with all the girls in Glee. Well, with the exception of Tina but he’d never do that to his man Artie.

He roams the school half-hard and itching for action; a fight or a fuck, he doesn’t really care.

xxx

It all clicks when he overhears a cat-fight between Hummel and his fag hag.

“So, I hear you and the other girls have been starving yourselves bad for Sylvester?” he asks the next morning, grinning down at Hummel. Fuck him side-ways but he’s finally solved the mystery of the unaccommodating Cheerios.

“In my case, only partly to avoid Sylvester’s wrath,” Hummel corrects prissily. “Fashion is a demanding mistress and my wardrobe, although fabulous, is not forgiving.”

Puck grins and stuffs his breakfast chocolate bar into his mouth, refusing to let the hungry way Hummel stares at his lips unsettle him.

xxx

Once he knows what the problem is, it’s embarrassingly easy to fix.

A few words with Rachel about how some people just don’t seem to be pulling their weight in Glee anymore, followed by letting Mr Schue overhear him talking about how Coach Sylvester sure had been riding those Cheerios hard lately.

Then, on an impulse, he tells Finn that his new almost-brother looks like he’s been showing his fingers down his throat after every meal. The look on Finn’s face has him swallowing a laughter and besides it serves Hummel right for staring at Puck’s mouth.

xxx

Santana’s skin is tight over her bones and her boobs don’t fit in his hands like they should. He pushes his face into her neck, inhaling hair and perfume as he slips his hand under her skirt. She moans, her teeth nipping at his neck and her hip bone biting into his leg.

“I’m taking you out for tacos after,” he says, then curses himself for opening his mouth as she freezes underneath him.

“Okay,” she eventually says in an easy voice. “Just let me call Brit over first.”

Puck smiles against her neck. Order is once again restored.


End file.
